Kaiteki
by Angeliel
Summary: Zoro não deixaria um nakama para trás. De alguma forma um ZoRobin. R R Por favor. Primeira fic de OP. T por falas e situações contidas na fic. kaiteki significa confortável.


Minha primeira fic de One Piece.

Por incrível que pareça não é um romance propriamente dito, mas uma coisa mais família, amizade O.o

Espero críticas construtivas, e espero que não tenha deixado os personagens muito OOC, mas acho que deu tudo certinho. ^_~

One Piece não me pertence, e sim a Eiichiro Oda-san.

Kaiteki

A coisa toda complicou quando eles estavam para sair daquela vila. Frank os esperava no Sunny e em alguns minutos, o que era para ser uma parada pacifica havia se tornado um caos. O cidadão daquele local havia perdido a consciência ou algo do gênero. Haviam cercado o bando do Chapéu de Palha em segundos e munidos de ferramentas do campo como pás e enxadas, ameaçavam eles, provavelmente sem consciência de quem eram aqueles piratas.

Nami observou ao redor, aquelas pessoas simpáticas e gentis que haviam lhes ajudado, vendido mantimentos e indicado caminhos, estavam completamente perturbadas.

"Não importa o que aconteça, não machuquem essas pessoas" a navegadora pediu a seus nakama.

Como que estivessem esperando a deixa, o povo atacou, descontroladamente. Segurando pés, patas e ossos, agarrando mãos e puxando roupas, além de bloquear o caminho dos piratas.

Chopper usou o walk point para tirar dali Brook e Usopp, Sanji pegou Nami pela cintura e pulou, saindo do alcance dos atacantes, Luffy e Zoro abriram passagem empurrando as pessoas de forma brusca, como sempre. Correram em direção ao navio até ouvirem o grito de Chopper, angustiado, "Robin! Cadê a Robin?!"

Não havia sinal de que a arqueóloga havia saído junto com eles. A multidão se acumulava em um único ponto, e logo eles souberam onde ela estava. Mãos _fleur_ tentavam empurrar as pessoas e pés derrubavam algumas outras.

Como fazer para salvar a amiga sem ferir os cidadãos daquela vila? As engrenagens da cabeça de Nami funcionavam a todo vapor, observando a cena e tentando montar alguma forma de combate, quando um estampido seguido de um grito os fez engolir em seco e arregalar os olhos. Haviam armas de fogo ali? Nami não havia visto nenhum revolver, mas aquele som era característico de um revolver. Imediatamente a cena se encheu de pétalas de flores e os braços e pés desapareceram.

Então ela sentiu algo bater em suas mãos duramente torcidas. "Cuida delas como a sua vida." Wado Ichimonji, Shusui e Sandai Kitetsu pesavam uma tonelada juntas e ela foi obrigada a apoiá-las no chão, ainda com dificuldade, mas segurou as espadas entre as mãos suadas de nervoso, enquanto via o espadachim amarrar a clássica bandana ao redor da testa.

Zoro correu derrubando e jogando os moradores da vila para os lados, era uma vila pequena, mas parecia completamente presente naquela muvuca. Sentiu partes de sua roupa serem rasgadas, mas aquilo não importava, seus braços e pernas foram firmemente presos por mãos desconhecidas, continuava a procurar Robin encontrando ela sendo segurada da mesma forma que ele.

Ela estava pálida, logo abaixo do ombro esquerdo havia uma mancha de sangue, ela realmente havia levado um tiro. Mas ainda não explicava o motivo de não ter se soltado facilmente.

"Kenshi-san, vá... Eu consigo sozinha, encontro vocês no Sunny..." Ele ouviu a voz dela, baixa demais para alguém não acostumado com o jeito dela falar.

Ele a viu cair de joelhos e receber chutes de pessoas as quais ela não queria ferir. Aquilo foi demais...

Nico Robin abriu os olhos devagar, estava na enfermaria do Sunny, ouviu os passos do pequeno doutor e a porta abrir.

"Ela acordou!" Seguiu-se uma comoção. Várias vozes, sua cabeça doía e seu corpo parecia chumbo.

A porta foi fechada abruptamente, Chopper em seu Heavy Point, aborrecido.

"Olá doutor-san..." Robin tentou se levantar, mas o médico lhe impediu.

"Você precisa descansar mais um pouco..."

"Meu corpo inteiro dói, o que aconteceu? Eu apenas lembro-me da multidão..."

"Você levou um tiro"

"Eu já levei tiros antes, nunca me senti dessa forma, minha cabeça dói muito, como uma ressaca"

"A bala era revestida de kairoseki... Quando a pedra bate na nossa pele, nos faz perde as forças, mas quando entra na carne, estilhaça, e eu não tenho certeza se consegui tirar tudo."

"Tenho certeza que esse cansaço é apenas um efeito colateral, você é um excelente médico, Chopper."

"Não pense que me deixa feliz com esses elogios, sua idiota" Chopper respondeu dançando, obviamente feliz.

Robin sorriu, a dor de cabeça ia se dissipando aos poucos, ela começou a se sentar novamente. Sorria de forma calma, mas Chopper percebeu que os olhos da arqueóloga não sorriam, ele não entendia o porquê.

"Você está sentindo alguma dor? Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?" a rena entrou em seu modo profissional.

"Eu já estou melhor, gostaria de comer alguma coisa."

Chopper assentiu e correu para fora da enfermaria.

Robin observava seu ombro esquerdo quando ouviu a porta fechar novamente e ser trancada. Olhou em direção à saída e franziu o cenho ao ver Zoro parado ali. A expressão do espadachim era tensa, séria.

"Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa, kenshi-san?"

Fora da enfermaria ouvia-se a voz de Chopper pedindo para abrir a porta, os cascos da rena batendo na madeira freneticamente.

Zoro ficou em silencio durante algum tempo. Robin gostava de quando eles ficavam sem falar nada, sentados, normalmente no deck do navio, ao sol, mas aquele silencio era incomodo.

"Nunca mais... ouviu bem? NUNCA mais diga pra eu deixe um nakama para trás..." Ele não olhava na direção dela, e então Robin não sabia o que pensar, se Zoro estava zangado, chateado ou apenas irritado com o que ela havia dito.

"Eu não deixaria ninguém para trás, nem quando não confiava totalmente em você te deixei morrer, não seria agora que ia deixar."

Robin não tinha o que dizer. Naquela hora, ela apenas pensou em salvar a ele, e que ela conseguiria sozinha, não queria ninguém machucado por ela, na verdade ela não sabia o que dizer.

"Será que em mais de dois anos nessa tripulação você ainda não entendeu que tem uma família? Que aqui tem pessoas que sentem mal por ter um nakama ferido? Que chorariam por você?"

Ela não se deu conta quando ele havia chegado tão próximo, quando as mão dele haviam ido parar perto dela?

"Chopper não dorme há dois dias dentro dessa enfermaria, Nami parece um zumbi porque não consegue dormir e a comida tá uma merda! Olha pra mim! Você acha que isso é o que?"

E ela olhou. Muito perto. O único olho aberto parecia fundo, apático, como de quem passou dias sem se fechar. Ele não havia dito, mas também havia ficado sem dormir, o que era um recorde.

"Eu sei que você passou muito tempo sozinha, sem confiar em ninguém, mas isso passou, você pode depender de alguém agora... Cada um de nós olha pelos outros, protege os outros, foi sempre assim, não foi? Oi... só não precisa chorar..."

E mais uma vez ela se perguntava quando aquilo havia começado. Quando as lágrimas haviam começado? E aqueles soluços que saiam de sua garganta?

Ela tentou erguer os braços para limpar o rosto, o braço esquerdo não se movia bem, preso pelas bandagens, mas a mão direita fez o trabalho. As lágrimas não paravam, parecia uma fonte inesgotável.

Desde o dia que havia chorado em Enies Lobby, não havia deixado mais nenhuma lágrima descer. Nem mesmo durante aqueles dois anos em que pensou constantemente em seus nakama e se estariam todos eles vivos. Ela apenas esperou, se conformou em treinar e aprender o máximo possível para auxiliar aos Chapéus de Palha.

Parecia que todas as lágrimas não derramadas desde aquele nefasto dia em Sabaody resolveram cair.

"Eu... desculpe... eu..."

"Shiii... Tudo bem... Eu falei demais. Alto demais, você ta machucada... Só, por favor, mulher, nunca mais faça o que fez. _Eu_ estou aqui... todos nós estamos..."

"Não.. eu..."

Nico Robin sempre foi sozinha, desde que sua mãe lhe deixou, com dois anos em Oraha. Aos oito perdeu sua mãe, seus amigos, teve que ser apenas ela por vinte anos. Fugiu, correu, enfrentou provações que muito adultos sequer agüentariam, matou, quase morreu muitas vezes, mas nada a espantou tanto quando o que sentiu ali.

Roronoa Zoro não sabia o que estava fazendo. A única explicação pra uma atitude tão não característica dele. Mas a verdade é que ele não agüentou ver que ela também era frágil, que até uma mulher fria como aquela poderia se quebrar.

Os dois piratas estavam surpresos, os braços, um em volta do outro, o rosto dela escondido no pescoço dele. E ela descobriu como ela sentia falta de um abraço sincero.

Há quantos anos ela não sentia aquilo? Talvez desde o último abraço que sua mãe lhe dera.

Primeiro ela deixou os soluços e então as lágrimas pararam de cair, não por não haver mais lágrimas, mas porque não havia mais motivos. Ela sentia o calor do abraço, as mãos do espadachim nas suas costas, subindo e descendo. Era curioso o fato de ele ser mais baixo que ela, mas ainda sim ela se sentir tão pequena junto dele.

Quanto tempo havia ficado ali, chorando?

E então aquele conforto havia acabado, ela teve que se afastar. Ela não queria, mas envergonhada, afastou-se daquele confortável local e riu um pouco desconcertada.

"Desculpe. Eu não sei o que..."

Zoro balançou a cabeça, um pouco corado, coçou a nuca e se afastou da maca onde ela ainda estava sentada. Ela sabia que ele também estava sem graça. Ficar calado era apenas uma forma de não ser grosso.

"Eu gostaria de sair daqui, andar um pouco, será que Chopper autorizaria?"

Era a forma de ela fazer ele se sentir menos desconfortável, levá-los para onde eles tinham aquela convivência pacífica, onde eles havia se acostumado a conviver um com o outro.

Ele não olhou para a morena, foi até a porta e destrancou. O médico já não estava ali, se encontrava sentado ao lado de Nami, perto da amurada do navio, os cascos cruzados, o olhar amedrontado.

"Oi, Chopper! Robin perguntou se pode passear pelo deck..."

O som característico dos passos da pequena rena foram ouvidos e ele entrou na enfermaria, olhando, curioso a arqueóloga.

"Como você se sente, Robin?" Andou ate ela e começou a examinar rapidamente a mulher. "Sente alguma dor? Porque você estava chorando?"

"Está tudo bem, Chopper, eu só gostaria de ver o sol. Aquecer-me um pouco."

"Ok, acho que tudo bem, mas não por muito tempo. Pode ser o suficiente pra uma soneca?" E então ele bocejou alto, enquanto Zoro e Robin riam.

No deck, tudo voltou ao normal, Nami se despediu e foi para o quarto, depois de ver sua onee-san, ela precisava dormir. Sanji girou em seu estado pervertido normal e se comprometeu a fazer algo especial para ela. Usopp, Frank, Brook, voltaram aos seus afazerem, e a vida seguia.

Do alto da cabeça do Sunny, Luffy observou seus nakamas voltando às suas atividades normais, sorriu.

Seu sorriso virou uma risada quando ele reparou que Robin, deitada na sua habitual cadeira, tinha, imediatamente a seu lado, um espadachim e um médico deitados ao sol, ambos cochilando, enquanto ela sorria.

E isso é tudo pessoal!

Não esqueçam de deixar reviws e me dizer o que acharam dessa tentativa estapafúrdia de escrever sobre meu casal favorito ^_~

Bjinhus


End file.
